A mobile edge is a point where an interface between a mobile network connects to the Internet. At this mobile edge, various access technologies such as DSL, cable, and wireless connections join with the high-speed routed and optical core technologies of the Internet. It is at this strategic network position where a service provider has access to information about a subscriber and may provide value-added services before passing off the traffic to the Internet. A service provider can maximize a subscriber's experience with value added services. For example, service providers can increase their value to a subscriber by providing access to content portals, content delivery services, networking services, application services, and the like.
However, many of these value-added services can be scattered across various networking components, and infrastructures. Because these services can be scattered, the service provider often must manage multiple and disparate systems. As such, many applications managed by the service provider may not have access to information that may be required to provide a value-added service to the subscriber. Moreover, such information may be retrieved by the service provider in an ad-hoc approach resulting in an undue load on the service provider's resources. Thus, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.